Wedding Drama
by nalanna
Summary: This one is an old one... how will the sohma gang an beyond react to Kyo and Tohru getting married...? Will they laugh or cry?I suck at summaries... and titles... : oh well, read and review anyway. Please? xx
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Drama

Hello! This is Nalanna (no... really) with the long been in progress Wedding Drama. It is in a sript form, as when i wrote abseloutly ages ago, i was lazy ;)and when i came back to it, i couldn't bring myself to change it... (Guess i still am lazy huh...)

I wrote it when I had first finished the manga, and i was at a loss as to what to fill my time with (that dark empty feeling haunts me still...) I like to think that I have come a long way scince then, but still, i hope you enjoy this, as it would mean a lot to my ego if you did. Read and Review please :)

Scene 1

_(set in Shigure's house. First in the hall, then in the kitchen.)_

Kyo: Oi! Damn Rat!

_(Yuki sighs, turns around to face Kyo, look of disgust playing across his face)_

Yuki: Stupid cat, what do you want?

Kyo:_ (automatically)_ Don't call me stupid

Yuki: _(heavily provocative_) S-t-u-p-i-d C-a-t

_(Kyo clearly wrestles with his two instincts: kill Yuki, or get on with what he needs to do…)_

Kyo: _(sighs heavily, the latter having won.)_

_(Through gritted teeth, awkward_) I need to ask you something-

(_Interrupted by a loud shout from Shigure, in the Kitchen)_

Shigure: WHAT! But I want to give Tohru away!

_(Ayame shouts back)_

Ayame: Well, dog, as I am far more beautiful, talented and charismatic than you, it is obvious that only three people can give Tohru away, two of whom are not present, so therefore I am the only option!

_(Shigure folds his arms heavily across his chest, a sly look playing on his face)_

Shigure: Don't you want to save yourself for Yuki's wedding?

Ayame: _(flatly) _Yuki- kun doesn't look like he is planning to go on bended knee to Machi-san any time soon. _(Voice drops to a whisper)_ he is so pathetically shy I don't think he will ever work up the courage.

Shigure: Hmmm…

Tohru:_ (timidly)_ Err… I don't know what to say, you're both being so kind, but I don't know who I want to give me away yet and-

_(Is interrupted by Yuki, who comes flying into the room, looking wildly shocked.)_

Yuki:_ (aghast)_ You're getting married? Married?

Ayame: _(Guiltily)_ Ahhh! Yuki, my dear brother, I wasn't saying anything terrible about your confidence issues! I swear it was all Shigure!

_(Shigure chokes on his cigarette)_

Yuki: (not paying any attention to Ayame.) Are you getting married?

Tohru: _(brightly, smiling)_ Kyo-kun asked me last night! The ring was in a rice ball…

Yuki: _(dumbfounded)…_eh? Rice ball?

Ayame: Yuki-kun! In your opinion, don't you think that I would be the best person to give Tohru-kun away?

Yuki: _(flatly)_ No.

Ayame: _(deeply wounded)_ Yuki-kun! How could you be so cold? As your big and loving brother, you should side with me! Surely you are not in favour of letting that dog give her away?

Shigure: Ayame! That was a harsh thing to say-

Ayame:_ (irritated)_ bite me, wolfy! Owwwwww…

_(Shigure did as he was told and bit Ayame in an unmentionable place)_

_(Shocked silence)_

_(Kyo enters, and sees Shigure hanging onto Ayame. He walks over to Tohru and covers her eyes.)_

Kyo: _(muttered)_ Sick bastards…

Tohru:_ (explanatory)_ Ah… Kyo-kun… they both want to give me away at our wedding, which is why they are fighting…I don't want them to fight Kyo-kun…

Kyo: _(glaring at Shigure and Ayame)_ Well, neither of them can give you away, as Shishou is.

Ayame, Shigure: What? _(Shigure is muffled because he is still holding onto Ayame.)_

Kyo: _(firmly)_ Shishou is giving Tohru away. _(Turns to look at Yuki_) And as for you, you damn rat-

Tohru:_ (timidly)_ Umm, Kyo-kun… Am I allowed to look yet?"

_(Kyo stares meaningfully at Ayame and Shigure. Ayame takes the hint.)_

Ayame: Ehh, Shigure… as much as it was most wonderful to have you hanging on to me for dear life, I think it is high time you let my kingly jewels go now… our little princess should not be exposed to such things.

_(Shigure lets go, and grins at Kyo who looks murderous.)_

_(Kyo uncovers Tohru's eyes.)_

Tohru: Would anyone like a cup of tea?

Shigure: Oh Tohru-kun, you are the answer to my dreams…

_(Tohru prepares to make the tea)_

How sad it is that you will be leaving us to serve that lump. _(Gestures in Kyo's direction)_

Kyo: Whaaa?

Ayame: _(sulky)_ Shigure… you didn't have to bite me…

Shigure: _(glad for an excuse to not elaborate to Kyo)_ Oh, Aya… I am so sorry… but you seemed to be enjoying it, which is the only reason that I prolonged our contact…

Yuki: _(to himself)_ So vulgar…

Kyo: _(loudly)_ Anyway… as I was saying before-

Ayame: How could you think that being bitten is an enjoyable experience?

Yuki: _(desperately)_ Ni-san, please don't-

Shigure: _(knowing the effect they will have if they continue with their conversation.)_ Well. You have never complained in the past!

Yuki: You are both-

Kyo: _(even louder)_ As I was saying-

Ayame: _(cottoning on, pseudo musingly)_ Well… you've never bitten quite that hard before…

Yuki: Ni-san, I don't think we need to hear any more-

Shigure: You complained that I never bit hard enough!

Tohru: _(completely oblivious)_ Tea is ready…

Ayame: Well, yes. But that is because at the climax-

Yuki: _(shouting)_ I really think that is enough!

(_Throughout the entire exchange, Kyo has been getting redder and redder… finally he comes out with what he has been trying to say)_

Kyo: (_angrily)_ You damn rat! Be my best man!

_(Shocked silence.)_

_(Yuki, too shocked to do anything else, slowly nods his head.)_

_(Kyo, looking self-satisfied, pecks Tohru on the cheek, and walks out of the room.)_

_(More silence)_

Ayame: _(faltering)_ Did…Did Kyonkonichi just…

Shigure: _(stunned_) I think he just…

Yuki: …

Tohru: …

Shigure: Oh well! _(Turns to Tohru)_ Where is that tea?

Ayame: _(equally recovered)_ Yes! (_Claps hands_) Tea!

_(Tohru hands out the tea, smiling happily)_

Tohru: _(to herself)_ He actually did it… Oh Kyo-kun I am so happy…

Yuki: …

[scene 1: end

* * *

Well there you go! This fanfic has been a trip down memory lane for me... so anyway, I hope you liked it, and will read scene two... if i get enough reviews, I will post scene three. I am not sure how many scenes there will be, but there shouldn't be too many, and just to let you know in advance, I will not be writing up until the wedding, because that to me is a bit like too much hard work. hehehe 


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Drama

Well, here we are with scene two. This is mainy an exchange between Uo and Tohru, via phone, so it is all conversation... but it is important to have her friends reactions right? (note: Hanajima will be a bit later)

Anyhow, Enjoy it.. I hope you do anyway... :S

* * *

Scene 2

_(Set in the hallway of Shigure's house. Tohru is on the phone, holding a conversation with Uo.)_

Uo: …You're what?

Tohru: _(Unsure if Uo is being serious)_ Umm… well… we are getting married…

Uo: _(shocked)_ You are marrying th-th-th- that!

_(Uo is actually very happy for them, but as Tohru sprung the news on her so suddenly, she is not prepared and her reaction is a bit off.)_

Tohru: _(switching phone to the other ear)_ Erm… If you mean Kyo-kun, then, yes! I am! Isn't it wonderful?

Uo: _(recovering)_ Well… I guess it is… congratulations Tohru!

Tohru:_ (happily)_ Thank you so much! And Uo?

Uo: Hmmm?

Tohru: _(nervously)_ Would you umm… would you be a bridesmaid… please? Only if it isn't too much trouble of course… I wouldn't want to put you or Kureno-kun out of your way-

Uo: _(interrupts)_ Tohru calm down! Of course I will be a bridesmaid. If you hadn't have asked me then I would just turn up anyway… and it isn't putting either of us out… honestly Tohru! You still panic easily huh?

Tohru: Umm… well I guess I do…

Uo: _(disbelievingly)_ so… orange top finally popped the question huh? Ha… didn't think that he had it in him… How did he do it exactly?

Tohru: Huh? Oh! Right… he put the ring in a riceball… isn't that sweet?

Uo: _(unsure)_ Umm… if you say so!

Tohru: Oh Uo, I am so happy!

Uo: I can hear it in your voice! He is lucky, and I'll be making sure that he knows it…

Tohru: _(worried by Uo's tone_) Umm… Uo…?

Uo: Huh? Oh… sorry Tohru… I am just so protective of you. But it's nice that he is taking responsibility.

Tohru: Uo… do you hate Kyo-kun?

Uo: _(shocked by Tohru's question)_ What? Of course I don't hate him! If I hated him then I wouldn't have let him anywhere near you… neither would Hanajima, so don't worry about that!

Tohru: _(clearly relieved)_ Oh thank goodness… not that you aren't allowed to hate him of course…I just wanted to know… but that is so selfish of me... I am sorry-

Uo: _(interrupting)_ Tohru, you are doing it again…

_(Tohru stops mid babble)_

Tohru: _(sheepishly)_ Sorry Uo-san…

Uo: _(laughing)_ Haha… no worries!

_(They wrap their conversation up.)_

_(Tohru hangs up)_

_(Kyo enters through the front door)_

Kyo: Who was that?

_(Walks over to Tohru)_

Tohru: It was Uo-san. Oh Kyo-kun, she will be a bridesmaid! I am so happy!

Kyo: _(smiling)_ So… she approves then? I was a bit worried about telling your friends…

Tohru: Of course she approves! She pretends she doesn't but I know that she does really…

_(Kyo kisses Tohru)_

Kyo: I've just been to see Shishou. I told him our good news and he was really pleased. And also, he said he would be delighted to give you away, as long as your grandpa didn't mind.

Tohru: No, he doesn't mind at all. His back won't allow him to walk too far, so he is happy that someone else wants to do it.

Kyo_:(smiling)_ I love you so much…

Tohru: (_blushing, but also smiling)_ I love you too…

[scene 2: end

* * *

Did you like? Honestly, if you don't say then i wil be discouraged and will start growing mushrooms in my wardrobe (sorry... reading Ouran at the moment...;) and i won't post the next scene... so there! 

Basically... READ (obviously) and (most importantly) REVIEW

Thankyou "hands out sweeties to all who review"

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding Drama

Well… hear we go… Scene 3! "cheers" I was going to write it up, but then a little idea called "ghost" struck me and wouldn't let me go. (It was a vicious plot bunny- in gnawed away until I begged for mercy… so go and read it! After this one of course… ahem…)

SUPER BIG ASS SPOILERS!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED…

This scene is a flashback scene. Hope it is good!

* * *

Scene 3- flashback

_(Set in Shigure's kitchen two days before Tohru called Uo. The house is empty bar Tohru and Kyo. The remains of a meal are evident on the table.)_

Kyo: _(satisfied)_ Tohru- that was amazing.

_(Kyo helps Tohru to clear up the dinner things.)_

Tohru: _(washing up)_ Oh I am so glad that you liked it, Kyo-kun. I have never cooked that before, so I was worried that it wouldn't turn out right…

Kyo: (_drying up_) Tohru- your cooking is always perfect. Honestly, you don't have to worry so much.

_(The washing up is done. Kyo looks at Tohru.)_

Kyo: But I could really do with something else…

Tohru: (_alarmed_) Really, Kyo-kun? That dinner was really big!

Kyo: _(sheepishly_) Well, yeah… I know… but I could just do with some rice balls… will you make them with me?

Tohru:_ (happy that Kyo asked her to make rice balls with him)_ Oh! Ok Kyo-kun! Together, we will make the best rice balls the world has ever seen!

(Tohru runs around the kitchen getting all of the necessary things together.)

(_They start to make rice balls, but Kyo is really secretive about his.)_

Tohru: (_attempting to look_) What rice ball are you making Kyo-kun? Is it a special one?

Kyo: (_hiding his rice ball away from Tohru) (mock serious_) Yes, Tohru-kun, this is a very special rice ball, and you can't see it until I say you can!

Tohru: _(smiling)_ Oh ok Kyo-kun, if you say so… oh look! Cat-san!

_(Tohru holds up a cat shaped rice ball. Kyo smiles at it.)_

Kyo: You always did like cats…

Tohru: (_beaming)_ Yes! That is me! Year of the cat fan club! Cats are so warm and sweet and cute-

Kyo: _(interjects_) and loud and obnoxious and hurtful and stupid-

Tohru: (_louder than Kyo_) and friendly and loving and funny and-

Kyo: (_suddenly very serious_) Tohru.

_(Tohru looks at Kyo, alarmed in his sudden change in demeanour.)_

Tohru: (_worried)_ Kyo-kun, are you all right?

Kyo: (_nodding_) Yes I'm fine… will you come and sit with me for a minute?

(_They go and sit at the dinner table.)_

_(Kyo takes hold of Tohru's left hand.)_

Kyo: (_nervously_) Tohru… We love each other, right? Even though we had a shaky start, and I nearly blew the entire thing-

Tohru: _(alarmed_) But that wasn't your fault! You were just doing what you thought was best at the time-

Kyo: (_overrides her_) The point is- we are together now right? Together. Which, to be honest, is all that I ever wanted from the beginning…

Tohru: (_at a loss as to what to say_)…

Kyo: (_emotional)_ You didn't look down on me! I didn't disgust you; you showed me that you still wanted to be near me- even after seeing my true form… you helped me change into a half decent human being. I'm not the stupid cat anymore.

Tohru: _(gently_) The cat was never stupid…

Kyo: _(smiling slightly_) well, you never thought so… Anyway, what I'm tying to say is: I live for you and only you. I- I love you so much…

(_Kyo gets onto one knee and holds out his rice ball. Sticking out of it is a silver engagement ring)_

Kyo: Honda Tohru, will you do me the honour of making me the happiest guy alive, and marry me? Even though I probably don't deserve you…

_(Kyo searches Tohru's face for any signs of her reply. Tohru beams happily and flings herself at Kyo, hugging him tightly.)_

Tohru: _(loudly and excitedly_) Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! Oh Kyo-kun, of course I will!

_(Kyo hugs Tohru even tighter and buries his head in her neck)_

Kyo: (_whispers)_ Can I put the ring on your finger now?

_(Tohru lets Kyo go, and holds out her ring finger.)_

_(Kyo slips the ring on to her finger. It fits perfectly.)_

_(Tohru beams down at it, her eyes slowly filling up with tears.)_

Tohru: _(wiping her tears)_ Oh I am so happy!

_(Kyo leans in and whispers in her ear)_

Kyo: _(whispering)_ I am going to try and make you happier…

_(Tohru blushes, knowing exactly what he meant)_

Tohru: _(whispering_) Kyo-kun!

(_Kyo grins, and kisses her)_

[scene 3: end

* * *

Well, there you go! Scene 3! And just to clear any confusion up, this is set after the curse has been lifted in the manga. :D that was the spoiler by the way… I thought I would warn you, because if I was reading something with as big a spoiler as the curse being broken, and there was no warning, I would go on a huge rampage, splurging everyone with my splurge gun (Bugsy malone style hehe…) Of course, I try to refrain from reading fanfiction if I haven't read or watched the entire of the original work… but sometimes my halo slips… ;)

Review if you want more!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

I am so SORRY! It has taken forever to update… I can't believe it myself. So I am so incredibly sorry… I hope that this chapter is worth it… :s

Scene 4 (end flashback)

Set in Shigure's house during the day)

Shigure: Oh Kyo kun! Kyonkininchi! Where are you…?

(Shigure looks in unlikely places, such as the umbrella stand)

Oh! Come on Kyo kun! I only want to try it on you (muttered to himself) and take photographic evidence and use them to illustrate my latest book: "When straight men cross-dress…"

(Shigure fails to find him)

Stupid Kyo kun… won't let me have any fun…

(Looks up to see Hatori in the doorway)

(Brightly) Tori-san! What on Earth are you doing here? Not that it is unpleasant to have you turn up so suddenly-

Hatori: Shut up with your babbling. I have a headache.

Shigure: (mock upset) Ah Tori-san you are too cruel… one of these days I might just cave under all of the insults you fling at me. I might try and thrust chopsticks through my bellybutton or-

Hatori: (unconcerned) Is Tohru-kun home?

Shigure: (snaps back to normal) I am afraid not. (Motions for Hatori to come in) She is out with Kyo-kun doing whatever young fiancés do.

(They make their way to the kitchen)

Hatori: So it is true then? Kyo-kun asked her to marry him?

Shigure (delightedly) Yes! Oh isn't it wonderful!

Hatori (stares at the kitchen in disbelief)

(Shigure, seeing where Hatori is staring, turns to look at his kitchen.)

Shigure: My… my…my…

(Yuki emerges from amongst the wreckage to see Shigure on his knees crying over a lemon zester abandoned on the floor, and Hatori standing shell-shocked in the doorway.)

Yuki: I wanted to make a cake… but err…

Shigure: (accusingly) So you tear my house to pieces?

Yuki: (defensively) Last time I looked, the Kitchen wasn't the whole house.

Shigure: Yes, but it is the _heart_ of the house, so destroying the Kitchen is like ripping the heart out of my house, therefore _destroying the house_.

(Yuki is clearly getting annoyed)

Hatori: Why would you want to bake a cake anyway?

Yuki (thankful for the different direction in conversation) It is for Honda-san... (as an after thought) and that idiot.

Shigure: (wailing) Then why don't you just buy a cake instead of going to all of this trouble? My house! My beautiful house…

Yuki: I have been enhancing my cooking skills for a long time now and I thought that I would try something a bit more complex… but I don't know where Honda-san keeps the mixing bowls… or the ingredients…

(Yuki's voice trails off as he looks helplessly around the mess of a kitchen.)

Hatori: (approvingly) That is very kind of you Yuki-kun. (Turns to Shigure) It would mean more to Tohru kun if Yuki kun made the cake instead of buying one.

Shigure: (to himself) It would mean more to my house and me if he didn't… the oven… (realization hits him) Oh my god the flames!

Hatori: (suspiciously) What was that?

Shigure: (now terrified at the prospect of Yuki using the oven) Nothing…

(To distract himself, Shigure progresses to make tea, dancing around the frantic Yuki.)

(Shigure and Hatori settle down to drink the tea. After some convincing, Yuki joins them.)

Shigure: So, Tori san, are you here to congratulate the happy couple?

Hatori: Yes… but more than anything else, I wanted to know if what Ayame has told me was true…

Shigure: Ahh yes, Ayya… you do have to question pretty much everything he say's…

Yuki: What has that idiot brother of mine said now?

Hatori: Well, from what I could understand, something along the lines of "Yuki kun and Kyo kun have set aside their differences and are now blood brothers, if only in name…"

Yuki: …?

Shigure: Oh I know what he means! (leans in towards Hatori, who instinctively backs away) Kyo kun asked Yuki kun to be his best man!

Hatori: (shocked) Well that _is_ a surprise…

Shigure: Ahh, trust Tori san to make the biggest, most obvious understatement of the century!

Yuki: (quietly) It's true…trust me it was as big a shock to me as to anyone else in the room.

Hatori: I don't know what to say -

Shigure: Say that you enjoy my tea more than Tohru kun's!

Hatori: (not even surprised by the change in topic) I could _never_ say such a thing… (Takes a sip of tea and winces)

Shigure: (mock upset) Oh Tori san! There you go again! Now where are those chopsticks…?

(Hatori shrugs, clearly unconcerned)

Yuki: Honda san and Kyo are out at the moment. They should be back soon, if you want to stay and congratulate them.

Hatori: Yes, I think I will… do you need any help with that cake? What type is it?

(Shigure chokes on his tea)

Yuki: Creaming method I think… but I think I need your help sensei…

Shigure: (still coughing and spluttering) W-w-what…?

Yuki: (sighs in resignation) If you must know, Hatori san has been my sensei… I have been taking cooking lessons from him for a long time now.

Shigure…

Hatori: It's true. (To Yuki) You have improved greatly over the last few months in particular.

(Shigure launches into hysterical laughter. He is ignore by both Hatori and Yuki)

Yuki: I'll just find the recipe book… it should be here somewhere… (Looks desperately at the mess in the kitchen)

Hatori: Hmm… I think we should start by clearing this lot up first…

(Yuki and Hatori go about putting things away. Shigure is still laughing.)

Shigure: (in fits of hysterics) Cooking! (Doubles over) Oh if only Ayya were here…

Scene 4: end

So there you have it… just a little comic relief from the whole "I love you!… I love you too!" from the previous scene. I would so love it if Yuki and Hatori opened up their own bakery or something! HA! That would just be too good…" stares into the distance, drooling"

Ahem…

I know I probably don't deserve them… but please… review! Please…? Ducks flying objects

"sweatdrops" Okay okay... i am sorry... O.o


	5. Chapter 5

So, here is the latest chapter in Wedding Drama. I am seeing a pattern in my updating… I only ever write this when I have been doing homework… And I don't do enough of it… O.o Ah well, maybe this goes to show that I need to work harder (laugh)

Disclamer: I don't own... jeez, don't send those men in black suits again... (trembles)

* * *

Scene 5

(Tohru and Kyo are standing inside a pet shop, looking at the kittens on display. The kittens are all mewing and clawing for attention.)

Tohru: (seeing one that she likes) Kyo kun! Look at this one! (Picks up an orange tabby)

Kyo: (Looking at the cat with only a mild interest) Huh? Err… yeah…

Tohru: (Happily) Kyo kun, I like this one. He is so incredibly cute. And he looks like you when (drops voice to a whisper) you used to transform.

Kyo: (Blushing, defiant) I was not cute!

Tohru: (giggling) Yes you were. (She nods her head to back up her point)

Kyo: (Still blushing furiously.) I am a man! Men aren't cute!

Tohru: (Knowing she won't get anywhere with him) But don't you think that he looks like you used to? He has the exact same shade of orange, and his eyes are very similar.

Kyo: (Examines the kitten with more intensity) Hmm, I guess there is a bit of a similarity…

Tohru: (happily) I'd like this one, please, Kyo-kun. If that is ok…?

(Tohru starts to worry about being insensitive to Kyo's wishes)

Kyo: (knows exactly what she is thinking) Yeah, what basket do you want?

(Kyo drags Tohru over to the pet baskets in an attempt to stop her from going into panic mode.)

(They buy all of the necessary items for looking after a cat, and walk outside. They make their way to the local park and sit down on a bench facing a duck pond.)

Kyo: So, what are we gonna call him?

Tohru: (instantly) Mogeta!

Kyo: (taken aback by the speed of her answer) Huh? Mogeta? After that weird anime thing?

Tohru: (holding the sleeping cat in her lap) Yes. I think it suits him, don't you?

Kyo: (Not sure what to make of this) If you say so…

Tohru: (looking at Mogeta) Oh he is just the cutest!

Kyo: (to himself) I've lost her… already… to another cat…

Tohru: (overheard what he said) Oh but you are cute too Kyo-kun!

Kyo: (blushing furiously, embarrassed) How many times? I am not cute!

Tohru: (earnestly) well, if you aren't cute then you are very attractive.

Kyo: (even more embarrassed) Uh… err…?

Tohru: (knows she is embarrassing him, and enjoying it slightly) You were very popular in high school, Kyo-kun. You even had your own fan club…

Kyo:…

Tohru: (smiling happily) All of the girls in our class were very jealous when they found out that we were together. (Her face falls at the memory) That wasn't too pleasant…

Kyo: (hurriedly) Err… You are pretty too! (Blushes, enters a "Tohru panic mode"- they rub off on him) Err, I mean… I always though that, so it wasn't just now 'cuz you said all that! Well, not always, but-

Tohru: I understand Kyo-kun.

(Kyo's panic abates instantly. He is left a little flustered. They sit in silence for a while, Tohru scratching Mogeta behind the ears, Kyo staring stubbornly into space.)

Tohru: (breaking the silence) Why did you ask Yuki-kun to be your best man Kyo-kun?

Kyo: (snapped out of his examination of the air) Huh? (Recognises what she said) Oh… that.

(Kyo sighs and slumps into the bench. Tohru immediately looks worried and starts to fret, but holds herself back)

Kyo: I dunno really… (takes on a confessionary tone) I guess it was to make up for the past…I mean, I don't exactly hate him anymore, but it's still awkward. (He shrugs) I want to start over… Maybe one day we could become friends…

Tohru: (seriously) I think that that is very kind of you Kyo-kun.

(Kyo grunts, trying to hide how pleased he is that she approves)

(Tohru rests her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around her.)

Kyo: (struggling with himself) Yuki- he was my excuse for everything. I directed all my anger towards the world at him, so I felt like I had a reason to be angry. I never said sorry to him for it, even after I found out about the crap he was going through at the same time. He wasn't as pampered as I thought…(Laughs suddenly) Ah well; he is the stupid rat after all.

Tohru: (speechless)

Kyo: (speaks quietly in her ear) And you are my reason to love.

(Tohru blushes, but doesn't have a chance to reply, as a voice interrupts them)

Hiro: (sarcastically. As usual.) Couldn't you think of anything more original to say?

(Hiro and Kisa appear from behind a tree, eating ice creams)

Hiro: Seriously, that is probably the most clichéd line I have ever heard, and _you_ (turns to Tohru) are stupid to accept it.

Tohru: (confused) Huh? (mentally shakes herself) Hiro-san! Kisa-chan! This is a lovely surprise! Are you two on a date?

Hiro: (immediately goes onto the defensive) No! Of course not! We just went to buy ice cream!

Kisa: (smiling) Yes we are!

(Hiro blushes furiously. Kyo laughs, thinking how easy it is for the women they love to embarrass them)

Kisa: (notices Mogeta) Who is that onee-chan?

Tohru: This is Mogeta, our new cat!

Hiro: (thankful for the change in subject) Mogeta? As in, the Mogeta from our favourite anime?

Kyo: Yes…

Kisa: (happily) That is so cute!

Tohru: (happy that Kisa approves) Isn't it? And don't you think that he looks like Kyo-kun?

Kisa: Yes! He looks exactly the same!

Kyo: (mumbling) Dammit…

Hiro: (trying to save face) So you choose a cat that looks like you used to? How arrogant is that?

Kyo: (spurred into anger) Shut up you little brat!

Hiro: (smirking) Are you going to "make me"?

(Mogeta meows. The group are silenced. Tohru looks at Mogeta in alarm)

Tohru: (gasps) Did you hear that? He meowed! Oh what an incredibly precious moment…

(Everyone stares at her, not sure weather she is being serious. But it is Tohru. Of course she is…)

Kyo: I would worry, but this is perfectly normal…

Kisa: (knowingly) It seems Onee-chan is using Mogeta as practice for when you have children Kyo-san.

Kyo: (blushes furiously again, shocked and not a little scared) Ch-ch-ch-children?

Tohru: (as though it was common knowledge) But of course we are going to have children, Kyo-kun. I want a boy and a girl, and then I don't mind after that.

(Kyo: (faintly) "After that"… as in... more than two…

Tohru: (seriously) We would be wonderful parents, don't you think Kyo-kun?

Kyo: (panicked)…err… sure…

Hiro: (stubbornly) I'm never having children. They make a mess and cry all the time-

Kisa (suddenly) Hiro-chan, I want two boys if that is ok?

Hiro: (blushes) Err…ok?

(Kyo snorts)

Hiro: (desperate to change the subject) Anyway, we heard back the main house that you two are going to be married?

Tohru: Yes we are!

Kisa: That is so nice! I can't wait for it!

Tohru: (suddenly) Kisa-chan, would you be my flower girl please?

Kisa: (thrilled at the idea) Oh can I? Really?

Tohru: Yes!

(Kisa and Tohru talk about possibilities for flowers etc)

Hiro: (slightly admiringly) I can't believe you managed to ask her to marry you.

Kyo: Neither do I…

Hiro: Are you scared?

Kyo: (indignant) Of course not! I'm not scared a bit… well… maybe a little anxious…I mean she wants children… more than two…

(Realization hits Kyo)

Hiro: (smugly) I'll have to let Momiji know… he owes me!

Kyo: (snaps out of "dawning horror" mode) Huh? Why?

Hiro: We had a bet on as to weather you were scared or not. He said you wouldn't be, but I said you would.

Kyo: (speechless)

Hiro: Anyway, I won, so what do you reckon I should claim from him?

(Kisa suddenly directs conversation at Kyo)

Kisa: Kyo-san, I am sure you and Onee-chan will be very happy together!

Kyo: (too stunned to reply to Hiro) Oh… err, thanks…

Tohru: (playing the hostess) Hiro-san, Kisa-chan, would you like to come back with us to Shigure-san's house? I could cook you some tea if you are hungry.

Kisa: (turns to Hiro for permission) May we go Hiro-chan? I would like to see Oji-chan again…

Hiro: (reluctantly) I guess…

(Mogeta meows again)

Tohru: (excitedly) Oh that is his second meow! I'll have to start a record!

Kyo: (to himself) She really is serious about children… (sweatdrops)

End.

* * *

So that was chapter five. Oh the cheeseyness...

The next one will be a flashback, with our favourite wave girl and karate instructor!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG… I am updating… and not working at the same time! This is a first… O.o

* * *

Scene six (flashback)

(Saki and Kazuma are in the kitchen of Kazuma's home. Saki is cooking, and Kazuma is just getting in the way)

Saki: (as if she is continuing a conversation) Kyo-kun's waves have changed.  
Kazuma: (taken by surprise) Hmm? What do you mean by "changed"?  
Saki: (cautiously) I am not sure if I can describe it to you, as it is very subtle…  
Kazuma: (starting to get anxious about his son) Is it a good change or a bad one?  
Saki: (deadpan) It is good I suppose. It seems as though his feelings for Tohru-kun have developed. They are much… deeper…  
Kazuma: Deeper…? How on earth do you mean?  
Saki: (Senses his waves) Not in the way that you are thinking…

(Kazuma flushes slightly as he is caught out. He couldn't help but be attracted to her…)

(They spend the rest of the time in silence, enjoying each others company. By the time they start talking again, they are set down at the table, eating their meal)

Kazuma: (eating) I am very grateful to you Saki-chan. If you didn't come over here and cook for me I would probably starve. When Kyo left, I was reduced to eating take-out for a long time… it was either expand at the waist or waste away…  
Saki: (deadpan) That would have been terrible.

(Kazuma smiles in acceptance. He is used to her ways by now.)

Saki: (suddenly) Do you think that Kyo-kun is the marital type?  
Kazuma: (taken aback by the question) There was a time when I feared he would never be able to make a friend, let alone build his relationships up to the point of marriage. He has changed so much from the angry, broken boy he used to be. (Considers his food) I think it is all thanks to Tohru-kun of course.  
Saki: (agreeing) They are perfect for each other. But Kyo-kun's waves are giving me such trouble. They have changed, and I can't tell how…  
Kazuma: (practically) Well, don't make yourself ill by thinking about it too much. You need to be in the right state of mind before we can-  
Saki: (reluctant) I don't want to.  
Kazuma: (patiently) Saki-chan, we have reached the stage where we should be doing it regularly.  
Saki: (adamant, but without any emotion) No. You did me an injury last time…  
Kazuma: (apologetic) I am sorry about that…I promise to be gentle this time.

(Saki stands up and clears away the dinner things)

Saki: (still emotionless.) You said that last time, and I ended up incapacitated for an entire week.  
Kazuma: (persistent) You recovered quickly enough though, and you were just improving.  
Saki: (still emotionless) I do not care. It was too painful for me to wish to do it again.  
Kazuma: (on his last line of argument) But it contributes to a healthy relationship.  
Saki: (turns to face Kazuma, a flicker of annoyance traceable in her voice) Kyo-kun and Tohru-kun have a perfectly healthy relationship without him forcing her to learn karate! We too, can have a healthy relationship without it. I don't understand why you persist- I am content with badminton.  
Kazuma: (defeated) Badminton is for girls…  
Saki: Last time I looked, I was a girl.  
Kazuma: (agreeing) Of course you are. That is why I love you…  
Saki: (deadpan) I love you to…

* * *

Ok… so attempt number two… They were occ in the first version and I panicked. Plus it totally nagged at me… so sue me, I'm a perfectionist…

Thank you SnoopyKid2991. I hope you like this version just as much as the last version, and that it is just as funny…

Oh! And please read my newest one-shot "Dad". It is about Kyo-kun and his Shishou. And while you are at it, read "Ghost" too! That is about Tohru and her mum, with some hinted Kyoru at the end. And if you do read them, please review!


End file.
